Don't Be Scared of What's In The Dark
by whovianfangirl
Summary: She was a shy college girl with nothing. Then she suddenly found herself thrust into a world full of people she's longed to meet. She doesn't know what to think, so she does the only thing she can. A college girl with nothing to her name goes with the Winchesters. And she saves them. Season4 AU OC from our universe.
1. Chapter 1 Little Piece of Heaven?

_Don't Be Scared of What's In The Dark_

_Chapter One; Little Piece of Heaven?_

Today was supposed to be a normal day. Nothing out of ordinary, just normal. In other words, boring. It certainly started out that way. But as the day progressed, it started to get worse. Things just kept going wrong, until they just fell apart all together.

But for now, let's just start at the beginning. It started somewhere in Louisiana, at a little local collage. There wasn't much to it, in fact there was only about a hundred students. They all knew each other in some way, and bullying was not tolerated by anyone. The closest thing to bullying at this college was shunning.

And to those who have experienced it, being pushed around it better than being treated like you didn't exist.

There was one girl in that school who knew that very well.

"Hey! Heather!" Elene waved at her friend, smiling and flipping her dark locks out of her face.

Heather turned and pointed to the cute guy next to her, mouthing "I'm busy, later?"

Elene sighed, shaking her head. "It's fine!"

The blonde girl grinned and waved.

Elene sighed again as she turned away. Both of her friends were with their friends, so once again, she was alone at their- no, her - lunch table. This happened alot. Elene was a shy girl, unless you knew her. No one really knew her, though. She had only three friends, popular, cute Heater, and smart, straight A's Joanna. Then there was Matthew. He was annoying at best, and an asshole at worst. He was kind of a geek, and was usually absent from school.

They were so busy with their lives, they didn't really make time for anything else. Elene was a prideful person, though, so often she would push them away when they had time for her.

She was fine with it, most of the time. Elene would rather read and write. She was taking literature courses, the only reason she was at collage was because more than anything, she wanted to write. She wanted to create her own little worlds, create stories that people could drown themselves in and just forget about the rest of the world.

Elene wanted to escape reality, because if we're really honest, reality sucks sometimes.

She, like so many other girls, would get attached to fictional characters and people. She cried when they did, laughed when they did, and a piece of her died when they did.

One good thing about today, a surprising thing, was that as she sat down to eat, someone sat next to her.

"Heya!"

"Matt!" Elene grinned. "I didn't know you'd be here today!"

The shorter boy smiled, winking at her. "Well, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

She just shook her head and playfully shoved him. "Yeah, whatever."

He pulled his laptop out of his bag, and handed it over to Elene. "I've been working on a little something for ya, check it out." Matthew blew his hair out of his face nervously.

"Uhm...it wouldn't have something to do with Supernatural, would it?" She asked, taking the black laptop and placing it on the table.

Her friend elbowed her in the ribs. "Why would you think otherwise?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ow!" Elene smacked his arm. "Don't hit me, Matty. It isn't nice."

"When have I ever claimed to be nice?" His grin took up the whole bottom half of his face, and he winked again.

Elene shook her head and giggled, opening the laptop. "It's locked. Password?" She turned to Matthew, and in the process accidentally bumped her chest against his arm.

She squealed and jumped back, and he either didn't notice or didn't care. She covered her small chest with her arms and blushed furiously. Matthew laughed at her while typing in the code and shoved the laptop towards Elene.

"If you want me to touch you, just ask." He said cheekily.

Elene gasped and slapped him.

"Ouch. Okay, sorry. Just look now, will ya?" He whined, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Fine, pervert." She huffed.

"Oi! Not a pervert! Just curious."

Elene shoved him back again, then focused her attention to the computer screen.

"Oh my stars. This is...there are no words." Elene whispered, awed at the artwork displayed. It was of Castiel, his dark angel wings spread out, flying upward. His right hand was gripping Dean's bare shoulder, pulling out of the fires of hell, chains attached to his feet, slowly breaking. The colors and blended together perfectly. It was so realistic it almost felt as if you were actually there.

Matthew smiled bashfully. "Thanks, I guess? It took forever to do. I just finished it yesterday, actually." He was shy when it came to his artwork. Elene was the only person he ever showed it to.

"It's just...amazing! You will email it to me, this is my new screensaver!" She gushed, hugging Matthew.

He made a face and peeled her off of him. "Kay, but no more hugs." Matthew ran his hands over the front of his shirt.

"Well, I better go. I promised Alice I'd help her with her new computer. Poor girl, she doesn't even know how to turn it off." He wrinkled his nose.

"Haha! Good luck with that. I hope you don't just confuse her anymore than she already is." Elene said as he packed up his stuff.

"Yeah. See ya later, 'Len." He waved and jumped up.

"Sure, Matt. Later!" Matthew grinned at her one last time before walking out of the cafeteria.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Elene looked down at her PB&J sandwich, still in it's plastic baggie.

"Shit!"

She opened the baggie and started shoving the sandwich in her mouth. She was going to be late! Late isn't cool!

Picking up the rest of her lunch and dumping it in the garbage can, she rushed out of the cafeteria, everyone else scrambling behind her.

* * *

Elene was three minutes late to class. Three fricking minutes.

"I'm sorry Miss Blankfield, I really am, I didn't!-"

"Stop." The young teacher held up her hand. "This is the what?" She leaned down to shuffle through some papers on her desk. "Eighth time you've been late this semester, Miss Collin. The eighth time."

What was left of the class tried to hide their giggles as they filed out of the classroom.

Elene hung her head, letting her hair fall and create a barrier between her and the wrath of her professor.

"I'm sorry, Miss Blankfield...I won't be late again." She whispered.

Miss Blankfield nodded. "Mmhm. Alright. You may go." She flicked her wrist towards the door. "Don't let it happen again!"

Elene darted out of the room, head still down. She was glad she took early morning classes, now she got to go back to her safe little apartment.

She ran through the crowded hallways as fast as she could, twisting and turning to avoid bumping into other students. She was fighting against the steady flow of students making their way to classes. Elene smiled when she pushed open the double glass doors, the warm sun kissing her face. She skipped down to the sidewalk, clutching her bookings's straps tightly.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the street, glancing both ways before rushing across.

She didn't see it.

Elene didn't see the car. A red Cameo, swerving along, the driver looking down at his lap.

When she did see it, it was too late.

It collided with her full on. Elene didn't have time to scream. She was flipped up and flung over the car, and forcibly pushed behind it, slamming her head against the concrete.

Screams and surprised gasps rang out from the people around, while the driver of the car pulled over and frantically ran up.

"No...Oh my God! Somebody call nine-one-one!" He shouted, taking his jacket off and mopping off the blood from Elene's head.

A crowd quickly gathered, and soon you could hear the sirens wailing in the distance. Heather and the boy she was with pushed their way to the front. The blonde girl screamed, ripping her arm away from her boyfriend's. She fell to her knees by Elene's head, tears streaming down her face. Elene's body was limp, her right arm was twisted backwards at a unnatural angle. Blood pooled by her head. Her once sparkling hazel eyes were dull, staring off into nothing.

"Elene? Elene! Wake up! Wake up!" Heather put her head on Elene's chest. "She's not breathing. Oh my God."

"Elene!"

* * *

Later on, if you asked her what it was like, she couldn't have told you. Honestly, she didn't know what it was. Elene knew she wasn't dead. She couldn't be, she could still feel. But she couldn't see. Everything was black. Darkness flowed and swirled around her, an invisible wind blowing. It stung her body and blew her hair into her face. She kept spitting it out, pulling it away, trying to see.

Trying to see past the darkness.

"Hey!? Is anyone here?!" She yelled, but the sound of her voice was broken and scattered by the strong wind. She turned around, and round, but there was nothing but black. Never ending black.

She fell to her knees, screaming. The winds were speeding up, whipping up faster and faster. Elene felt as if little knives were piercing into her skin, needles scraping her body. She curled up, pulling her arms over her face.

She kept screaming, until everything suddenly stopped.

Elene found herself in front of a diner. It was one of those all-American diners, an older one. It looked like it could use some touching up. The painted sign was peeling, and the cracked concrete parking lot was near empty.

She was standing on a sidewalk right by the doors, and there were people all around. Nobody had seemed to notice her just appear out of thin air. If they did, they kept it to themselves.

"The fuck?!" She muttered, earning some dirty looks from the people walking around her.

Not knowing what else to do and really wanting some pie, she entered the diner and sat down. It was mostly empty, not that Elene was looking. A waitress with short blonde hair and a yellow uniform smiled at her, little notebook and pen ready to take her order.

"Uhm...I'd like your best piece of pie?" Elene said, still confused as hell. The only thing she could think about right now was eating something. Her stomach was practically screaming at her.

"Right away, darling!" Pretty waitress smiled, "It'll be out in a moment."

Elene heard something from behind her.

"No, Dean, leave that girl alone. Look at her, she must be still in highschool or something."

She froze. She knew that voice.

"Aw, C'mon Sammy!"

She knew that one too. Trying to look casual, she turned around with a small smile.

"Hello!" Dean had his most charming smile on, and he raised his coffee cup to her. Sam had his nose in a newspaper, and rolled his eyes at his brother.

Elene's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she whipped back around in a flash.

"Oh my stars. Oh my stars. What is going on? Am I dead? I think I am." She mumbled to herself, not noticing the piece of cherry pie in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay miss?" A large and was placed gently on her shoulder. Elene looked up at Sam with wide eyes. His hair was long, just about half an inch under his ears. Elene guessed this was Sam from season four or five. Four seemed more likely.

"Yes..uh perfectly fine Sam-"

Oops. She said his name.

He visibly stiffened and backed up. "How do you know my-"

Elene leapt up from her seat and made a wild dash towards the door. Sam easily caught her small body and he dropped her next to Dean. She made some half-ass efforts to get free, but didn't really put up a fight. It was useless to try and go up against a Winchester.

"Again, how do you know my name?" His voice was intimidating.

"Uh..." Elene just sat there, trying to sort things out in her head. Okay, Winchesters. So she was dreaming. She didn't remember going to sleep, but whatever.

The brothers kept a wary eye on the small girl. It was a few minutes before she spoke again. Elene was trying to process what was happening. Moose and Not-Moose were right in front of her, staring at her like she was going to flee again. Oh God. What was she going to say? What the bloody hell is going on?

"Okay. This is going to sound crazy, but I guess you guys of all people would be used to it."

They nodded, hands behind their backs, probably ready to grab their guns.

"So...Oh God. How do you...Okay. So...you know the book series that Chuck wrote about you guys?" Okay, Good so far. Elene sighed, rubbing her face. "Well, uh...I read those...and...here you are?" Oh. No, that wasn't good. She didn't want to tell them the truth, because she herself was still utterly confused about it. So she came up with this lie on the spot.

And she wasn't very good at lying.

They both kinda looked shocked, but Sam nodded. Dean suddenly exploded.

"Who are you?! How do you know about that?" He pointed his pistol at Elene's face. She just sat there, staring up at Dean, surprising him with the total and complete trust in her eyes. He wavered for a moment, his cold stare never leaving the girl.

"Please, Dean, let me explain. Don't shoot me. Please." She begged, her pleading eyes meeting Sam's softening ones.

"Dean." He put his hand on Dean's arm. "Let her speak."

Elene sighed in relief as the Hunter put the pistol in his lap.

"I kinda don't have anyone, I'm all alone here. I figured, hey, since you guys are real, better take my chances. I..uh...well...I wanted to be a hunter. I already know about everything, and stuff. So...please? Could I come with you? I have nowhere else to go." She rambled only to stop and look at the Winchesters.

Sam looked like he was thinking it over, while Dean groaned.

"So, let me get his straight. You have no one to go to? No family, friends you could live with? And you want us to just take you in? Like_ that_?" He snapped his fingers. "ANd who are you?! We don't even know your name."

"Yeah, pretty much. And it's Elene Collins." Elene started playing with her hands nervously. "Well, I know all about you guys. And I could be useful! I can see into the future!" Sorta. Close enough, right?

Dean snorted at that, while Sam gently pressed, "How?"

He seemed uncomfortable asking, and Elene actually laughed. "Haha, well, I just do. I know things, Moose."

Dean and Sam shared a look.

"Well...this is a lot to take in, Elene. How old are you? I mean, you want us to take you in but we don't know anything about you."

Everyone fell silent, the only noise was coming from the diner's kitchen.

"Well...I've told you truth, I need to know what you guys think of this. And in case you didn't figure it out yet, I trust the both of you completely. And thank you, thank you so much for all that you've done." Elene was rushing to say things, not knowing how long she'd have with them.

Dean's eyes glazed over for a moment, then he said quietly, "We don't get thanked often."

"I know." She whispered.

Sam got up from the table, pushing his chair in roughly. "Well, no point in staying here. We just finished a job."

He grabbed his bag and started for the door. Dean followed him, but grabbed Elene's arm.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust people I've only just met. Don't you dare try to hurt Sammy, got it?"

She nodded, smiling up at him. "I would never."

Satisfied, Dean let go. "C'mon. We're taking you to Bobby's."

Elene followed the tall man out of the diner, the excitement of being near the Winchesters dwindling. What the hell was she doing? Just jumping into something like this? How did she even get here? What was going on? Why was Dean and Sam Winchester right in front of her?

Wait. This was just a dream. Elene sighed in relief. Just a dream. She would just go with it until it ended.

It was just a dream, right?

* * *

Chapter complete!

Sooo...school's starting tomorrow(freaking in the middle of the week? Really?) For me, and I've been working on this story for awhile.

If you liked it, please review! :3

And if you didn't, review anyway! :p

~whovianfangirl


	2. Chapter 2 Bobby Isn't Cute

Don't Be Scared Of What's In The Dark

Chapter Two: Bobby Isn't Cute

Elene couldn't believe it. She was riding in the backseat of The Impala. THE FREAKING IMPALA. Dean kept telling her to stop petting his Baby, but that made her want to pet it more. When she finally stopped, he rewarded her with a forced smile and a sarcastic remark.

He continued driving, and he and Sam chatted for a little while. Then it got quiet.

The silence was suffocating Elene, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Banana muffin in a milkshake dripping down Castiel's face!"

A pause.

"W-What?" Dean sputtered, his hold on the wheel loosening. The car jerked to the side and Sam grabbed the wheel.

"Dean!"

Elene just sat back and smiled. It was her dream, right? So theoretically she couldn't get hurt. Besides, the boys already had the Impala back on the road.

"Did you say Castiel? How do you-" Dean started, only to be interrupted by Sam.

"Dean, she said she knew the future, and all about us, right Elene?"

She nodded, but her face fell. Dean called him Castiel. Not Cas. That means she was so early in the series. Elene had seen up to season eight of the show. This seemed to be only around season four.

Damn it.

"Hey, Sam, do you like Baby?" Elene suddenly asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

He shrugged. "I guess."

Dean snorted. "You guess?" He turned to the steering wheel and said, "He didn't mean it baby."

Elene giggled. Somehow she had always been under the assumption that the Winchesters didn't talk on their long car rides. That Dean just blasted his music and Sam kinda stared out the window, thinking about sad moose things.

In fact, they actually talked about random, useless things like how much water could fit in a pie tin or something like that. Their conversations usually started out with Dean asking a question, Sam answering, and Dean getting frustrated. He only asked the question because he thought he knew the answer.

After they bickered for awhile everything got quiet again, and they just excepted Elene to pop up again.

When she didn't, Sam turned around to check on her.

Elene was snuggled up against the leather seats, her back to the hunters.

"Dean, she's asleep."

"But we've only been driving for about three hours."

"I know, but I don't think she's used to long road trips."

"Yeah. It's just about one more hour till we get there, so I guess we can let her sleep."

Sam nodded and looked out the window.

"Did you believe her?"

"No. But some of what she said was true, so I went with that. Besides, I saw a flash of something on her face when I told her she shouldn't try to run."

Dean turned to Sam. "I think she means well, Sammy."

The taller hunter nodded.

Behind them, Elene smiled.

* * *

When they arrived at Bobby's salvage, Elene was less then willing to get out of the Impala.

"Elene! C'mon! Why are you being so stubborn?" Sam whined, pulling on her arms.

She had her right arm locked around the passenger seat, and her left around the back. Her foot was under the passenger seat, using it as an anchor.

"Because! I don't wanna see Bobby yet!"

Each time Sam pulled, she pulled back, thus getting them nowhere. Even though the Hunter was stronger than her, very much stronger, she had a better grip. His feet kept slipping on the gravel.

So Elene was currently winning this battle.

"Why?!"

"'Cause not yet! That's why!"

"Dean! Help!"

Dean waved Sam off with an amused smile. "No, this is just too hilarious!"

As Elene and Sam continued their verbal sparring and battle of strength, they kept making alot of noise.

"Hey! What's with all that racket out 'ere?"

"Bobby!" Dean walked up to him and explained the situation. The older man sighed and marched right up to the still struggling Sam and Elene.

"Now c'mon inside you three, and stop acting like children!" He barked.

Elene instantly let go just as Sam pulled, and he tumbled backwards, with Elene landing right on top of him. Her head was on his chest and he groaned.

"You're heavier than I thought." He said as he pushed her off.

"Hey! That's offensive!"

Sam shrugged and got up, offering a hand to Elene. She took it, and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you, moose."

He sighed and went over to his brother.

"Hey Bobby." He mumbled.

"Bobby!" Elene shouted and threw her arms around his belly.

"Wha-hey!" Bobby exclaimed, not expecting her. "Get off!"

She didn't for a moment, grateful that there was a man here to hug. "I missed you." She mumbled, then respectfully backed off.

Bobby's brows furrowed and he frowned. "Whaddya mean, missed me?"

Elene just stood there smiling, then ran up the porch steps. They barely made a sound under her feet and she poked her head inside the house.

"Can I go in?"

She took the silence as a yes and bounded inside.

"What the Hell have you boys dragged home with ya now?" Bobby yelled, glaring at the sheepish hunters.

* * *

Bobby's house was exactly like she thought. It was even better, though, because now she could see all the different angles. The kitchen was the same, and the familiar living room, cluttered with old books and papers and weapons.

Elene didn't bother touching the books, she went straight to Bobby's desk and picked up a whiskey bottle. The bottle seemed eerily familiar, like she had seen it before.

Oh crap. Now she knew.

Dean had just gotten out of hell, via Castiel Express. But that meant that Sam...double crap.

The demon blood.

Elene started to freak out.

"OhmyChuckwhatamIgonnado?"

"Elene?" She heard Sam call and she turned, hoping he was alone. There he was, just Sam, with his hands in his pockets and hair tucked behind his ears.

"Sam Winchester. Shame on you. Just, shame!" Elene growled, sticking an accusing finger in his face.

A surprised Sam jumped back from the angry girl.

"What?" He started backing up, reaching behind him.

Elene took a deep, calming breath. Okay. It was all okay. She could help him. Just tell Dean and Bobby. They would listen, right?

"Nothing. Never mind." She flew past him, the coldness of her words strangely piercing through him. He shivered but refrained from following. Sam sat on the springy sofa and wondered what he'd done to upset the strange girl.

She sat on the front porch and watched Bobby and Dean talk. The conversation was about her most likely. It's not like she could hear it anyway. So she sat there to think about all this. Even though she was sure it was a dream, it never hurt to know what's happening, right? Elene was almost sure of where she was in the plotline.

Castiel had just been summoned, and Dean and Sam were staying at Bobby's. The events in the episode called Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester, hadn't happened yet, but are about to.

Just great. That meant Meg and that agent guy were coming back as ghosts. What was his name? Fredricson? Fredric? Whatever. It doesn't matter. Elene never liked him anyway.

But wait. Why were Sam and Dean about four hours away?

Oh. Elene almost laughed. She had forgotten. This was her dream...yes? Of course things would be different.

She sighed and leaned against the outside wall. Bobby and Dean were done talking and headed this way. Pretty soon he would call that Oliva girl again, but she wouldn't answer. She decided to save him the trouble. And Sam and Dean would start fighting about Castiel soon, Elene wanted to skip that.

"Girl, get off my porch! If ya gonna sleep, do it inside."

"Yeah, Bobby." She stuck out her tongue at him. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. "C'mon!"

She jumped up and followed him and Dean inside, flipping off Bobby behind his back.

Elene didn't know why she felt so safe around these people that barely knew her, but her best guess was that it was because she's loved them for a long time.

They all filed inside, Sam was in the kitchen, beer in hand.

"Gimmie that." Dean grabbed it, earning an annoyed, "Hey!" And a frown from Sam.

Elene smiled and sat on the old sofa, while Bobby watched her from his desk.

"Dean told me about you, but I think what you told him was a whole lotta crap."

Elene laughed. "Well, I already knew you weren't stupid. But I thought you were gonna look up some stuff on angels. Or I could tell you a bit."

Bobby snorted. "Yeah, I bet. Probably a bunch of bullshit you heard from a snot-nosed jerk from pre-k."

"Actually, no. I happen to know Castiel and a few off his brothers."

Dean and Sam had been fighting about Castiel and angels in general until they heard Elene.

"You know Castiel?" Dean was suddenly very interested, as was everyone else.

"Oh, no, no no." She shook her head, but mistakenly looked at Sam. He was giving her his best puppy-dog face, and it was adorable.

"Okay..." She complied. "Just a tiny bit. Angels can take souls out of Hell, and yes Dean, there is a God. But he's away right now."

The three hunters suddenly exploded with questions. Elene couldn't make out many words, since they were all trying to talk above each other. Their voices kept getting louder and louder, until Elene stood up. They quieted down, and she sat back down again.

"Guys, I can't say anything else. Besides, you are about to become very busy. Bobby, have you reached Oliva yet?" She turned to the aged Hunter, who looked startled.

"No...And it's been three days. I was going to check on her, but how did you-"

"She just does. On the way here I asked her a bunch of questions and she answered right every time. She's not a demon, ghost, shapeshifter or anything. As far as we can tell she's human." Sam interrupted.

"I am human." She pouted, crossing her arms and slumping into the chair. "But my knowledge is limited to what I remember." Elene explained.

"Wait." Dean held up his hand. "Remember?"

Oops. She did it again. "Nothing, Dean. Leave it."

"No, what do you mean remember?" He pressed, stepping over to Elene, his tall form towering over her.

She stood up on the couch, so now they were face to face. "Let it go, Dean. Please. Or I will call Castiel right now."

"You can call him?!"

"Yeah!" That wasn't a total lie.

"Prove it!"

Sam sucked in a breath, and Bobby just watched.

"No. Bobby, should you guys go visit Oliva? I'd love to stay here to read some off these books." Elene flashed a cute little smile at Bobby, who just grunted.

"No! Bobby!" Dean whined.

"I hate to agree with Elene, but I am worried about her. It's not like her to ignore my calls." Bobby sighed, dragging a tired hand down his face.

"But we can't leave her alone!" Dean protested.

Sam remained quiet. He didn't have anything to say right now.

"Sam?"

"Dean, I mean, there might be trouble."

"She could wait in the car!"

"Handcuffed to the steering wheel, yeah, sounds fun!" Elene sarcastically remarked, snarling.

"Boys! Quit it, will ya? We can just leave her here. Bring some books downstairs, we can lock her in the safe room." Bobby got up and started picking up some books.

Reluctantly, Dean helped Bobby, Sam, and Elene carry the books down the stairs. When they had about a dozen, Bobby was satisfied.

"That should be enough. There's some food and water bottles in there," he pointed to a small cabinet, "And that's it. We should be back in three or four hours."

Elene nodded. Sam and Dean had already left.

"Bobby...I'm so sorry." She whispered as he shut the heavy salt-iron door and bolted it on the outside.

Great. Now she was stuck in here while they went to find dead bodies. Yay.

* * *

**Chapter Two is done! Yay! I've gotten some reviews, so thank you! You know who you are! ;)**

**Cliffhanger, I know. I'm sorry, it had to be done. I promise the next chapter will be up by Monday, so not that long to wait! Huzzah! :D**

**I will try not to let school get in the way of my writing. And if it does, I apologize in advance.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**~ whovianfangirl**


	3. Chapter 3 Dead People Need to Stay Dead!

_Don't Be Scared Of What's In The Dark_

_Chapter Three: Dead People Need to Stay Dead!_

Elene was getting tired of being locked up in this small room. When didn't know how long she'd been in there, but it seemed like days. She looked at some of the books Bobby and the boys brought, but only around five were in English.

She had dug around in the cabinets and crawled under the bed. But she couldn't hide from the truth. Elene was bored.

Bored out of her mind.

"Aahhhhh!" She screamed, jumping up and down on the small twin bed. "Chuck! Why do you allow us to get this bored?" She yelled, flopping down on the springy bed.

Then she heard the door open.

"Bobby?!"

"Yeah, I'm comin'."

Elene heard his heavy footfalls coming towards the door, but suddenly they stopped. And started running in the opposite direction.

"Bobby?! Bobby?! Are you okay?"

No response. Crap.

Elene knew she was safe, but she also knew what was going on. Sort of. Suddenly she regretted not paying more attention to this episode.

She just sat for a few minutes, waiting for someone to come and open the door. Then she heard a gunshot. Okay. No more sitting around. She pulled a chair on top of the bed and pushed them it the middle of the room. Just as she was about to climb on top, the door unbolted.

"Elene." It was Dean. "C'mon." He threw the door open and Elene ran out to hug him.

"Dean! Oh thank goodness! I've been in here for hours!"

He quickly pushed her away. "Just come upstairs, quietly."

"O-Okay..." She followed him into the living room and sat next to him without saying a word.

Sam and Bobby were already there, Bobby standing behind his desk and Sam pacing around.

"So...they're all people we know?" Sam was saying.

"Not just know. People we couldn't save." Dean added while he cleaned one of his shotguns.

"What people?" Elene asked, standing up.

"Ghosts, girl, We keep seeing ghosts." Bobby answer solemnly.

It got quiet for a minute, until Dean said, "Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"Meg? The demon of the girl?"

"The girl, Elene." Dean glared at her.

Sam cleared his throat. "I don't think so."

Dean looked up at Sam. "Uh, It was like a-a mark on hand...almost like a brand."

The taller hunter blinked and shook his head. "I saw a mark, too, on Henriksen."

"Oh! The FBI dude?" Elene muttered. "I never liked him. "

They ignored her.

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, paper?" Sam held out his hand, and Bobby picked a blank piece off his desk and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said, taking a pencil and quickly started scribbling. Dean cocked his shotgun and set it down next to him. Sam lifted up the paper for Dean to see. Elene leaned over to see too.

"That's it." Dean breathed.

There was a strange symbol, and with Sam's amazing (Ha!) drawing skills it looked even stranger. It was a circle, and inside the circle was a cross, with little circles on each tip and swerving lines connecting them. Bobby snacthed the paper from Sam's hands and studied it for a second.

"I may have seen this before." He said, turning around, when suddenly the radio turned on. Then everying started to move fast.

"We gotta move. Follow me." Bobby said, grabbing some papers out of his black filing cabinet.

"Okay," Sam nodded. "Where are we going?"

Bobby stopped and stared at him. "Someplace safe, you idjit."

He lead them all downstairs to the safe room.

"Not again!" Elene groaned as she stepped inside behind Bobby. It was dark, and the fan made eerie shadows on the floor before Bobby turned the lights on. Sam and Dean followed her, and looked around the room for the first time.

"Bobby, is this-" Sam started.

"Sold iron." The older hunter nodded, "Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof." He smirked.

Sam grinned. "You build a panic room?"

"I had a weekend off." Bobby shrugged. Elene giggled and plopped down on the bed against the wall.

Dean picked up one of the many firearms against the wall and said, "Bobby."

"What?"

Dean turned around smiling. "You're awesome."

"Damn right he is!" Elene said, and everybody smiled. It was nice to finally feel so safe.

* * *

About and hour later, Sam had shown Elene how to make salt rounds and she was happily helping. Bobby was at a desk, doing whatever it is he does, and it was quiet.

Then Dean spoke up.

"You see, this is why I can't get behind God!" He exclaimed, roughly slamming another finished salt round on the table. Sam looked up, perplexed.

"What are you talking about?"

Elene sighed.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people." Dean continued, ignoring Sam. "That's how it is. There's no rhyme of reason, just random, horrible evil, I get it, okay? I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? Ya know, why doesn't he help?"

There was an pregnant pause, and both of the boys turned to Bobby. He shook his head and leaned away from their looks.

"I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole."

"Yeah." Dean scoffed.

"Found it."

"What?" Sam jumped.

"The symbol you saw, the brand on the ghosts... Bobby flipped through a book he had right in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Mark of The Witness."

Elene sighed again, gently putting down her last salt round and went back over to the springy bed.

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam pressed, now interested.

"The unnatural. None of 'em died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts, they were _forced_ to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose 'em. On purpose."

"Who?"

Bobby raised his hands. "Do I look like I know? But whoever it was, used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand, on their souls."

Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked at Dean.

"Whoever did this had big plans." Bobby explained. Sam got up and started pacing. "It's called-"

"The rising of the witnesses." Elene finished. Everybody looked at her. "It's part of an ancient prophecy."

Bobby nodded.

"Wait, wait, what?" Dean stood up. "How would you know?"

"Revelations. It's in the Bible. Duh."

Sam and Dean looked to Bobby who nodded. "She's right. Girl knows 'er stuff."

Elene smiled proudly. "Go on." Bobby said.

"It's a sign."

"A sign of what?" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"The Apocalypse." She finished, leaning back and sighing.

Dean laughed in disbelief.

"The apocalypse? As in _apocalypse_ apocalypse? The four horsemen, Pestilence, $5-gallon-gas apocalypse?"

Bobby nodded, "That's the one." Elene jumped off her perch and walked over to the boys.

"The witnesses are just the beginning of a very hard time." She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Okay..." Sam said, "So...what do we do now?"

Dean scoffed. "Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience." He clapped his hands. "Bunny ranch."

"Hoard toilet paper. Hoard it like it's gold." Elene said, then exploded into giggles. "Wait, wrong thing!" She said, the laughed harder.

The hunters stared at the cackling girl for a moment before deciding to just ignore her altogether.

Bobby chuckled. "First things first, how 'bout we survive our friends our there?"

"Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room till judgement day?" Dean remarked.

Bobby tapped his pencil on the paper. "It's a spell, to send the Witnesses back to rest. Should work." He shrugged.

"Should work?" Sam chuckled humorlessly. "Great."

"If I translate it correctly."

* * *

**Okay, fin! :p **

**Jk! I'm sorry it's short and there's a cliffhanger, (even if you think you might already know what's going to happen!)**

**But I promised Monday, and its 9:48 pm. So yeah. I might not update for awhile, school's starting to get to me. I forgot my homework because of this! Be thankful! :p**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this little bit. It was kind of a filler. :I**

**Till next time!**

**~whovianfangirl**


	4. Chapter 4 I Survived The Witenesses!

_Don't Be Scared Of What's In The Dark_

_Chapter Four: I Survived the Witnesses!_

Bobby told them what the spell needed. Unfortunately, most of it was in the house, not the panic room. An open fire was also needed, and the fireplace happened to be in the library.

"Elene, you stay in here." Dean said as he loaded his shot gun.

Sam agreed. "It's dangerous, and you could get in the way."

"Wait, so you do this spell and the Witnesses are sent back to rest?" She questioned, gladly staying in the ghost-proof room. Elene wasn't a coward by any means, she just knew how to pick her battles well.

And this was one of those battles she knew she couldn't win.

"Yep. Now we need to get movin'. Who knows how many other hunters have been killed already."

Bobby and the boys approached the door, heavily armed and ready.

"Aim careful, don't miss." Bobby said. "Don't run of ammo 'till I'm done, or they'll shred ya. Ready?"

Cautiously Bobby lifted the latch on the door and swung it open. Nothing happened for two seconds, and Sam stepped out first, firearm raised and on alert, Dean and Bobby following.

"I'll just wait in here..." Elene whispered, her eyes following the hunter's every move as they inched out of safety. Something blew past the top of the stairs, and Sam startled.

Dean took the lead and looked up at the stairs, then aimed his gun.

"Hey Dean. You remember me?" The ghost said. He was heavyset, and longish curly brown hair. He was sitting on the two top steps, hands in his lap.

Dean smiled ruefully. "Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes?" He made a vague hand motion. "I wish I could say it was good to see you."

Ronald wasn't messing around. "I am dead because of you!" He yelled, starting to get up. "You were supposed to help me!"

Bobby fired. Dean gave him a look as the ghost disappeared.

"If you're gonna shoot, shoot." He said. "Don't talk."

That's the last bit Elene saw before they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Several gunshots were fired, but it was to be expected. Elene still jumped every time. They became more frequent and then they stopped. Things were being thrown around, then a blue flash echoed through the house.

"Bobby!"

Elene raced out of the panic room up the steps and into the living room. Bobby was lying unconscious on the floor, Sam and Dean dragging him to the couch.

"It's over?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's over." Sam replied, looking over Bobby.

It had been a long, exciting day but Elene wasn't tired. Sam and Dean had brought Bobby up to his room. Sam had the sofa while Dean had the floor. Elene was in a the only cleared out guest room, but she had snuck downstairs and was about to get some leftover pie from the fridge when she heard it.

The very familiar flapping of angel's wings.

"Crapbaskets." She breathed. An angel was behind her. She whipped around, and gasped when she saw the holy tax accountant.

"Cas?!"

"Who are you?" He asked. "You are not supposed to be here."

Dean jumped up and whisper-yelled, so as to not wake Sammy, "Castiel? What are you doing here? Elene."

"I came to say excellent job with the Wintnesses."

Elene was stuck behind the angel.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean scoffed.

"Well, duh, Dean." Elene huffed. "It's_ Cas_."

"Shut up." He shot her a look.

"And you, thanks for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest!" He said angrily.

"But you didn't."

Dean gave the angel an "Are you freaking kidding me right now?!" look. Elene giggled, thinking about how'd they become later.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians." Dean continued. "Fluffly wings, halos...you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

The angel's face never changed, a slight, sort of creepy smile that seemed glued to his face.

"Read the bible." He said.

"Jesus dies." Elene deadpanned, unable to help herself.

The angel and Dean shot her glares and she crumpled, shrinking away. "Sorry..." She muttered.

"Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." He continued.

"Yeah? Then why didn't you fight?" Dean challenged, his gaze hard and cold.

Castiel stepped forward. "I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns."

Elene got thinking. If the angels, even Castiel at the moment, knew about who she really was, she would be screwed. Like, royally.

"Concerns?! There were people getting torn to_ shreds_ down here! And by the way, while all of this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh? If there is a God?"

Elene spoke up again. "Dean...the bible said that this shit was going to happen, so you shouldn't-"

"Not now, girl." Castiel snapped at her.

"There's a God." He said simply to Dean.

"I'm not convinced." The angel looked down and let out a soft sigh.

Elene was growing tired of the bickering. That's what she saw it as.

"Dean, Dean. Calm down. It's fine. He doesn't know much. He's just a solider right now. C'mon, let it go." She soothed, stepping towards him.

"How do you know?!"

"I just do. Trust me. This conversation will end badly if it isn't stopped now."

That was a teeny bit untrue. Elene just couldn't stand Destiel fighting like this, even if she knew the ultimate outcome.

Dean hated to admit it, but she was right. He really was about to punch this angel. He took a deep breath.

"So...Bobby was right? About the Witnesses?"

"The Apocalypse?" Elene added.

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot." Dean had been stepping closer to the angel, and was now between him and Elene.

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know."

Castiel looked at Elene.

"She should leave."

"Oi! Shut up, assbutt. No way." Now she was standing right next to Dean, her hands on her hips.

He saw the fire in her eyes and backed down. No need to start trouble now.

"Well...the Rising of the Witnesses is one of the 66 seals." Castiel started to explain.

"Kay. I'm guessing that's not a show at SeaWorld." Elene hit him. "Shh!"

The angel ignored them and continued, "Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

Dean nodded, recognition lighting up in his eyes. "She rose the Wintnesses."

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead."

"Of course." Dean understood. "She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us."

Castiel nodded. "Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"Little bitch." Elene growled.

"The seal was broken. The seals are like locks on a door."

"Kay...last one opens and.." Elene held her breath, knowing what was coming. 'No, don't get excited.' She told herself. 'It's Satan. Why am I getting excited?' Her inner fangirl was starting to come up and it took everything she had not to grin.

"Lucifer walks free."

Dean let out a strangled laugh. "Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's...no such thing."

"Three days ago, you though that there was no such thing as me."

Elene whispered, "Ooo, kill 'em."

If they heard her, she was again ignored.

"Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

Dean blinked. "To stop Lucifer."

Castiel nodded. "That's why we've arrived."

Elene started clapping. "Amazing job, little Cas. And all you other dicks with wings."

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win some we'll lose. This one we lost."

Dean snorted and leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here." The angel leaned in. "You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in."

"Hey Cas, I have a question. Who runs heaven?" Elene quickly blurted out, knowing he would have flown off in a second.

He turned slowly and stared into her eyes. Castiel said nothing, and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

Then Dean woke up. Sam was walking past him, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. Elene was in the kitchen making toast. He sat up, confused. Was that a dream or not?

Sam chuckled at Dean. "You alright?" He asked. "What's wrong Dean?"

"So.." He started, clearing his throat. "You got no problem believing in God and angels?"

"No.." Sam started buttoning up his shirt. "Not really."

"So I guess that means you believe in the devil."

Sam was honestly starting to get scared. "Why are you asking me all this?"

Dean looked up at him.

"Because he's coming back."

"Dean! A mo, please?!" Elene was suddenly behind him, tugging on his ear.

"Elene? What? Let go!" He angrily slapped her hand away, easily knocking her small form to the ground. She shrieked in surprise and cried out when she hit the floor. The coffee mug she was holding shattered when it hit the ground.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, "What is the matter with you!?" He rushed to Elene, who was trying to gather up the pieces of the coffee mug desperately. Tears blinded her vision and she was cutting her fingers on the sharp edges.

"I..." Dean stuttered then realized what he'd done. "I'm sorry...I..." He rushed out of the room.

"Elene, Elene." Sam said gently, pulling her hands away from the fragments of the broken coffee mug.

She was on her knees, and hung her head.

"Why do people hit me? Is there something about me that screams 'Abuse me! I won't fight back!'" She sobbed.

Sam wasn't sure what to do, so he lead her to the sink and started cleaning the blood off her hands. She had apparently been hurt before, from the way she was reacting.

"Elene, here. Let me dress your hands. This one looks like it needs stiches."

Sam barely knew this girl, but she was hurt and needed help. So he helped her.

After she had calmed down and her hands were dressed properly, she thanked Sam.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that, Sammy."

Her voice was so small and quiet, so Sam let her little slip-up pass.

"Don't apologize. That's Dean's job."

She nodded. "It's just...I thought I was past all this, ya know?"

"Do you want to talk? You don't have too." Sam crouched down in front of her.

"Well...I might as well tell you sooner than later. I was adopted. My birthparents were bad people...and they used me. Got money from people to come and...they locked me in a dark room with them...and..." Elene couldn't continue.

Sam was appalled. How could someone do that to their own child?

It was then Elene thought this dream had turned into a nightmare.

* * *

**Done part four! *yawns* Finally! Sorry it took so long! **

**And I had an interesting review from a guest called Dani, and I wasn't very clear on some things. This is a slight AU, because the story wouldn't have worked so well without them knowing Chuck a lot earlier in this story than in the original series. It also it much easier for me to work with, but there is a good reason to be revealed later on! ;) And yes, she strongly believes that Chuck is God!**

**The next chapter will be up in around a week. I try my best to update weekly, but school and other shit is kinda dragging me down. **

**So...I hope you liked! :D I worked hard!**

**~whovianfangirl**

**8/28/14**


	5. Chapter 5 Demon's Blood

_Don't Be Scared of What's In The Dark_

_Chapter Five: Demon's Blood and Angel's Dreams_

The boys wasted no time at Bobby's. As soon as they thought he was alright, they were off, Elene in the backseat. She had refused to stay at his house, and had camped out in the Impala all morning. She hadn't said a word to Dean, and she was sorta pissed at Sam because she had just told him one of her biggest secrets on accident.

Well, to be honest she was more pissed at herself for letting it slip out, in that moment of weakness. In more ways than one, she and Dean were very much alike. They both liked to bury their feelings and not talk about them.

So this car ride was particularly awkward.

Sam tried to make small talk, get some information from Elene, but she just stared out the window.

'Great.' Elene thought, 'I just met the Winchesters and already I've managed to hurt them. This dream sucks.'

A few more minutes of quiet and she was bored, letting her thoughts wander.

'It feels, tastes and smells real. Why am I having such a hard time believing this?' Elene thought. She also much have let out a small noise or something, because Sam turned around.

"Elene?" Sam asked. "Is everything alright?"

She frowned and leaned forward and breathed in his ear, "What do you think, Sam?"

He tensed up and cleared his throat. Elene stopped there. Maybe that was a bit much. Maybe she was being just a bit to mean. After all, he did help her last night with her cut up hands, and it was still Sam. He was just making really stupid, crazy stupid choices right now.

Fine. No more being mean, Elene told herself.

But that still didn't mean she was going to start talking to him.

After an hour of silence, Dean turned on the radio. _Separate Ways_ by Journey started blaring, halfway into the chorus.

"I love this song!" Elene screeched. Dean grinned nervously and winced at her scream.

"It is a good one." He agreed, turning up the volume, quietly humming along as Elene sang along rather loudly. Sam covered his ears and pouted.

"You have a pretty voice." Dean complimented.

Elene nodded. "Thanks. Everyone's always said that though. My brother thinks I can't song at all."

She stopped. "Wait, sing. Hahaha! Sorry! I messed up."

"Brother?" Sam asked.

The awkwardness had been somewhat dispelled for now, and Elene starting telling them about her weird little brother.

"His name is Sammy. Isn't that funny? Well, anyway, he's about five years younger than me, and I love him to death. My foster parents had him just after they took me, when I was fourteen. I basically raised the little idiot." Elene smiled, and Dean and Sam shared a look.

"He isn't the smartest kid, but he's passing school. Mostly. He always managed to fail English. My dad was an electrician, so that's what he decided to become. When's he's ready he's gonna take over the little business my dad had, called Straight Up Electric. My uncle is running it for now. And he always tugs on my hair when he can. I don't know why."

Sam didn't miss the 'had' when she mentioned her father. Neither did Dean.

As she rambled on about her brother, it got late. Dean pulled into their destination, checking into a nicer motel.

There was a teensy, tiny, itty bitty problem. Two beds. Three people. One woman and two men.

"Who's going to sleep where?" Elene voiced what they were all thinking. Sam and Dean had thrown their duffle bags on the beds already, but Sam still had a tight grip on one of the straps.

When she didn't get an answer immediately, she jumped onto the bed Sam was hovering over.

"Mine~!" She sang, grinning cheekily at the hunter, who frowned and shoved his duffle bag on the floor.

"We could get a another room for you." Sam suggested.

"No." Elene refused, crossing her arms. "I won't sleep in a room by myself..."

Dean snorted and Sam huffed. "Well, I'm not sharing a bed with anyone in this room." And with that, Sam plopped down on the hard sofa and laid back.

* * *

Only a few short hours later of meaningless chatter and a few bottles of beer, Dean and Elene were fast asleep. Sam had made sure, their breathing was deep and heavy, and they didn't stir as he made his way to the door. He snuck out quietly, but the hunter shut the door a little too loudly.

Elene's eyes shot open and she sat up.

Sam was gone. Dean was sleeping.

Crap. What to do? She could just wake Dean up, maybe, or run after Sam. She didn't have much time to think, though. Dean started tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling incoherent words.

He was having a nightmare.

For a second Elene thought he was going to wake up, but instead he settled back down. Still tense, but unmoving and quiet.

Now the girl really didn't have time to think. She threw off the ichthy comforter and inched towards Dean's bed. His hand twitched and she shrunk back, not eager to get stabbed.

'Maybe I should leave him alone.' She thought, and tip-toed to the small bathroom. After shutting the door, she turned on the cold water and splashed her face. She felt dirty. Elene had borrowed one of Sam's shirts to sleep in, but other than that and the clothes she'd been wearing that was it.

A shopping trip was in order.

Then a loud knock came from the door.

"You dressed? You're up so you might as well come along." Dean's deep voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm coming out." She pushed the door opened and found the hunter sitting on his bed, loading his pistol. He looked upset, more upset than he usually did.

"Dean..are you okay?"

He sighed. "I might as well tell you, since you will probably squeeze it outta me anyway." Dean paused for a second to cock his gun. "I had a dream. Cas...he took me into the past. I found out my mom was a hunter...and...that yellow-eyed sonofabitch killed my grandparents. And Sammy...that angel says he's doing bad stuff, but Sammy wouldn't lie to me. Would he?"

Elene could see the pain and uncertainty in his eyes, but then he cleared his throat.

"You a good shot?"

"Uhm...I can shoot a bit."

"Close enough." Dean shrugged and offered the gun to her. Elene shook her head.

"I'm much better with knives and things. See?" She pulled a little blade out of the sole of her boot, (a trick she'd learned from Dean himself) and tossed it at the awful painting hanging on the wall behind Dean. It hit a ways to the left. He didn't bother looking. Dean actually seemed quite disturbed and his face was blank. Now was not a good time to ask, because he was already up and out of the door.

"Okay. Let's just go, then." Elene muttered and scurried after him.

* * *

"Where's Lilith?" Sam's voice was threatening and low, and he spat out the words like they were poison on his tongue.

He had a man possesed by a demon tied to a chair, a chain devil's trap hanging above it. They were in a warehouse, boxes and shelves full of tools and things everywhere. It was dark, but the moonlight streamed in the windows, creating strange shadows on the dusty floor. Ruby was standing off to the side, with a smug smirk on her face.

The demon's eyes turned black. "Kiss my ass."

Sam chuckled humorlessly. "I'd watch myself if I were you."

"Why? Huh?" The demon taunted. "'Cause you're_ Sam Winchester_, Mr. Big Hero?"

The hunter swallowed hard, the smirk falling right off his face. The demon grinned at him.

"And yet here you are, slutting around with some demon." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Real hero."

"Shut your mouth." Sam's voice trembled the slightest bit, and he was getting aggravated.

The demon continued, his sick grin growing larger. "Tell me about those months without your brother...about all the things you and his demon bitch do in the dark."

Ruby's eyes snapped to Sam. If he wasn't angry before, he was angry now.

"Huh? Tell me, hero."

That was it. Tears of anger started welling up in Sam's eyes and he raised his shaking arm. The demon started choking, black clouds of smoke coming from it's hosts mouth. The demon itself pooled around the chair, trapped in the circle. The man slumped over in his chair, now unconscious as the demon smoke dissolved into the floor, leaving a circle of glowing embers on the charred ground.

Sam's heavy breathing was now the only sound in the silent warehouse, with one demon left. He slowly shifted his gaze towards her, and she gave him a small smile.

But behind some shelves, Dean and Elene had been watching. Elene silently gasped, and placed her hand on Dean's shoulder. He looked away, unable to keep watching his brother.

Sam, completely unaware he had an audience, checked the man's pulse. He smiled. This one was alive.

"How'd it feel?" Ruby asked, breaking the delicate silence.

"Good." Sam replied hastily. "No more headaches."

"None?" She grinned, "That's good."

Sam returned her smile with an even brighter one, and untied the man. He was awake now, and shaking.

"Hey, hey. I gotcha. It's alright." He soothed excitedly, helping the man up to his feet.

Why Dean chose that moment to step out and reveal himself, is something Elene would probably never know. She just followed a few feet behind him, not to keen on being in the same room as an actual demon.

When Sam saw Dean, the joy that had been on his face melted into a look of shock and guilt.

"So...Anything you want to tell me, Sam?"

"Dean, hold on, okay," Sam let the man he was carrying slide down his shoulder and onto the floor, backing away from his brother. "Just let me-"

"You gonna say, "Let me explain"?" Dean interrupted, his face twisted up in anger and betrayal. "You're gonna explain this? How 'bout this? Why don'tcha start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?"

Sam looked down, suddenly unable to speak.

"It's good to see you again, Dean." She said.

Dean blinked. "Ruby? Is that Ruby?" The second question was aimed at his brother, who looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach.

"Yeah." Elene poked her head out from behind Dean, surprising Ruby.

"Who's-" Ruby didn't have the luxury of finishing that sentence, because Dean launched himself at her. He had the demon knife out in seconds and his eyes gleamed with the want for blood.

"Don't!" Sam yelled and grabbed Dean's arm just as he was about to stab the demon bitch. Dean threw his brother off of him and before he could retaliate Ruby grabbed him by the neck and shoved him against the wall roughly. Her thin fingers started squeezing his neck.

"Ruby! Stop it!" Sam cried, and Elene was getting ready to attack. Sam grabbed her and held her to his chest with both arms. She struggled against him but his iron grip was winning.

Ruby shoved Dean back and let go, and to his credit he didn't stumble.

"Let her go Sam." Dean warned. Elene was still struggling and was getting ready to bite Sam's arm. He ignored him and held fast onto the fighting girl. Dean turned back to Ruby.

"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch." He spat. The demon scowled at him and tensed up.

"Ruby." Sam breathed, then yelped when Elene bit him and jumped back.

"Ruby...He's hurt." Sam continued, cradling his bitten arm. "Go."

She huffed and backed off, helping the injured man up, giving him her shoulder to lean on.

"The hell you think you're going?"

"The E.R.," She replied cooly, "Unless you want to go another round first." The man next to her coughed violently, and Ruby helped him out, leaving Sam, Dean, and Elene alone.

After a few seconds of tense staring, Elene backed off.

"I'm going to wait by the car...and I'm not sorry I bit you, Sam." She started to walked away.

"Dean." The pain in Sam's voice made her want to cringe. Dean followed Elene, ignoring his brother's cry.

"Dean!"

* * *

**Poor Dean :( And I never, ever, not even for a second liked Ruby. Ever. I hate her. Just had to say that.**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got stuck for a bit. But to make up for it, the next one will definitely be up late today or tomorrow! :3**

**I hoped you liked this chapter, even though it's kinda angsty 'n stuff.**

**And thus the real drama begins.**

**~whovianfangirl**

**9/9/14**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Sorry Winchesters

_Don't Be Afraid Of What's In The Dark_

_Chapter Six: I'm Sorry, Winchesters_

It had been awkward earlier today, but now the air was thick with anger and just pain. Dean had dropped Sam and Elene at the hotel room and drove off by himself.

Elene slid under her blankets while Sam picked out a book. He wasn't reading, just staring at the pages. Every few minutes a tear would hit the pages, but she didn't say anything.

"You knew...didn't you?" His small, accusing voice reached Elene's ears, but she just burrowed deeper into her blankets.

"Yes..." She whispered to her pillow.

"Why...why didn't you tell him?"

Her muffled reply was, "It wasn't my place, Sam." Then her voice dropped to a whisper again. "I'm not even supposed to be here."

Elene closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

_She was here again. This dark, smelly house. This house, this place that haunted her nightmares. She was in her old room. One little bed in the corner, a plain dresser in another. One lone teddy bear rested on the bed, and she quickly jumped on the bed and snuggled the bear to her face._

_"Mr. Teddy." This bear had been her only friend for years. Then she heard a creaking noise from the door._

_"Hello, sweetie." It was him._

_"No...no. Please, not today Papa, it hurts. It hurts." The little girl shrunk down, and tears welled up in her eyes._

_"I don't give a shit! Get yer skinny ass down here! I've payin' customers waiting. And stop crying, for God's sake!" The man screamed. The little girl flinched, and whimpered a reply as she hopped of the bed, leaving her teddy behind._

_"Okay Papa."_

_"That's a good girl. If you behave properly tonight, I may even let you have dinner."_

_"Okay Papa." She repeated, trudging down the stairs, a plastic smile on her face._

_The little girl heard the rumbling of a car engine, then the slamming of a door. Then she was falling, falling down._

Elene's eyes slowly opened, but she squeezed them shut again as light flooded in. She heard things being slammed on the table, and for a second she thought she was back_ there. _

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Sam. Dean. Demon blood. Elene remembered everything, but then she snuggled back into her cocoon of blankets.

"Wh-What are you, leaving?"

"You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons." Dean's harsh voice pierced through her grogginess and now she was wide awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, only to see Dean packing. He started walking towards the door, and Sam tired to follow him.

"Hold on, Dean, come on, man."

Dean punched him.

"You satisfied?" Sam grunted.

Dean punched him again.

'Nice one, Dean-o' Elene thought.

The hunter dropped his duffle bag on the floor and Sam wiped the blood from his busted lip.

"I guess not."

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone?" Dean said, staring Sammy right in the eye. "How far from normal? From human?"

"I'm just exorcising demons." Sam defended.

"With your mind!" Dean yelled angrily. Elene let out a small squeak and hid her head under the covers.

Dean still had a question. "What else can you do?"

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, that's it."

The shorter hunter tried to grab his brother but Sam pushed him away.

"What else can you do?!" He demanded.

"I told you!" Sam yelled back.

"And I have every reason in the world to believe that." Dean muttered and turned on his heels.

"Look, I should've said something. I'm sorry Dean, I am. But try to see the other side here!"

"The other side!?"

Elene blocked out the fighting and ran to the bathroom. She suddenly felt so sick. She threw up in the toilet, and seconds later she heard glass breaking.

She couldn't help but hear these words from Dean's mouth, and her heart broke all over again.

"If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you."

"You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you."

They didn't notice her as she threw up again, and if they did she was ignored.

"Cas told me to stop you!"

Sam's phone rang, interrupting them both. "Hello?" He answered it, stepping away from his brother.

"Dean." Elene called to him from the doorway of the bathroom.

"What?!" He snapped. She instantly shrank back, and slowly shut the door. "I'm sorry. Nevermind."

"Elene." He knocked on the door. "Are you feeling bad?"

"Yes. I...I just can't stand it when my friends fight. It makes me sick. And I also may have caught a bug somewhere."

Dean let out a small chuckle. "Do you want me to take you anywhere?"

"The only places I can be is at Bobby's or with you guys."

The hunter sighed and leaned against the door. "How sick?"

"I think I'm fine now. I just...honestly you guys are all I have."

"Ha!" Dean forced a laugh."What good are we? What about your brother?"

Elene let a tear roll down her cheek. "I don't think I'll see him anytime soon."

Dean let out a soft 'oh'.

Sam had finished the phone call and he had been listening to Dean and Elene talk. If they really were all she has, she really is screwed. Because right now, none of them were even remotely okay.

"Dean. We have a job."

His brother shot him a look, and if looks could kill, Sam would be rotting in hell.

* * *

Dean had decided that she should stay with Bobby for this hunt. Quite frankly, after Elene heard what they were hunting, she happily stayed behind. The creature they were hunting was sort of a legend where she grew up in New Orleans, Louisiana. A rougarou. Her friends used to tease her about it all the time. Even when she turned fifteen, she was still scared of rougarous. Her friend told her that it ate bad little children.

That it dragged them away, kicking and screaming off into the swamps to eat them.

There was even an exhibit at the local zoo that told the legend.

So please, forgive her if she really, really wanted to sit this one out.

Besides, who didn't want to spend a couple of days with Bobby Singer?

"Girl!? What the hell you doin', standin' on my chair like that?!"

"Sorry Bobby!" Elene jumped down from his desk chair. She was bored, and when she was bored she tended to do odd things.

The grumpy hunter was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich. He had a beer next to his plate, but when she tired to grab it he pulled it away.

Pouting, she slid into the chair next to him and laid her head down on the table.

"I'm bored."

"What do ya what me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Oh, wait. Can I have some eggs?"

"In the fridge." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"Uggghh." Elene groaned and banged her head against the table. "I don't wanna make them."

Bobby took a deep, calming breath. "Go read or somethin'! Leave me alone."

"Take me into town. I need some clothes."

"I ain't going anywhere. I'm staying right here and finishing my food."

"Please? Please?!"

Bobby took the final bite of his food and washed it down with a sip of beer.

"How old are you, anyways?" He asked, picking up his plate and dumping it into the sink.

"Twenty one."

"Can you drive?"

Elene shook her head. "I decided early on the only kind of car I was ever going to drive would be a '67 Chevy Impala, but I still haven't been able to find the money for one. College girl, after all. I had about three thousand saved up, since I was fifteen, but my college fees ate that up."

Bobby nodded, wiping his hands on the front of his shirt and sighed. "Fine. I'll take ya. Just let me get cleaned up." He had oil stains and smears all over.

"Kay!"

And he trudged upstairs.

That wasn't the only reason she never learned to drive. Ever time she got behind the wheel of a car, she'd see her parents faces and just broke down.

Shaking her head, Elene got up from the table and turned on the sink. Dirty dishes bothered her.

"Who are you?"

She whipped around, and was suddenly face to face with Misha. Wait, no. It was Castiel. He was standing to her right, in all his trenchcoated-glory.

"Oh, sup Cas?" Elene shrugged lamely, turning back to the dishes.

"Who are you? You aren't supposed to be here. You shouldn't exist. I have found no record of you." He droned on, not batting an eye.

"I'm Elene Collins. Nice to meet cha too." She picked up the now-clean plate up out of the sink and started drying it.

"Who are you?" Castiel persisted. Apparently he wasn't looking for a name.

Elene was trying her best not to squeal. Sure, she loved Sam and Dean, but secretly she'd been a Cas girl since Misha's first episode. Attempting to keep her screaming fangirl at bay, she booped his nose.

"Boop!" She collapsed on the floor with a giggling fit, unable to control herself when the confused angel wrinkled his nose. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen him do.

"Tell me who you are!" He was annoyed. Elene stopped, and looked up at him from the floor.

"I'm Elene Collins. I'm twenty one, and before I was here I was somewhere else."

"Hey girl!" Bobby call from the doorway, "Who are ya talkin' to?"

Elene turned her head in the direction of his voice and repiled, "Myself?"

When she looked back, Castiel was gone.

"Well, let's get this over with." The aged hunter grunted and made his way towards the door.

* * *

**This chapter was getting ridiculously long so I had to cut it in half.**

**So, do you guys like the idea of spending a few days with Bobby? Anything can happen! ;p**

**~whovianfangirl**

**9/12/14**


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping and Bobby

_Don't Be Scared of What's In The Dark_

_Chapter Seven: Shopping and Bobby_

Elene was quiet on the ride to town, she looked out the window at the unfamiliar scenes of buildings, trees, and people. It was so strange. She'd grown up in a place where you couldn't turn around before seeing her city's football team propaganda. The New Orleans Saints. Black and Gold.

To other people, it was something small and stupid. But to her it was huge, something she couldn't imagine her world without.

"Girl, do ya have any money to buy this stuff?" Bobby interrupted her thoughts, shaking her violently back to reality.

"Huh?" She blinked,"Oh, sorry. Uhm...no. Not really."

Bobby sighed. "I've got this." He pulled out a gold credit card and put it in her waiting hand.

"Whose is this?" Elene grinned.

"Some Timothy Hutton guy."

She laughed, and stuck the card in her pocket.

"That's funny, how you know that."

He shrugged, eyes trained to the road.

A few minutes later, they arrived in town. Bobby pulled up in front of a random clothes store and shooed her out.

"I sure as hell ain't shoppin' with a woman. Learned that with my wife."

"Okay!" Elene giggled and hopped out of the car and into the store. It wasn't really a clothes store, but more of an army surplus store than anything. She sighed and walked right back out. Not her kind of place.

Turning on her heels, the girl swiftly striding to the left. Behind her, she heard Bobby start up his truck and drive ahead of her. Elene walked for some time, glancing at some stores, but none of them peeking her interest. But then she saw it.

Old Navy. Huh, so they had these here. This was the store she usually got her clothes from, so she happily skipped in, grateful for the bit of familiarity.

Elene didn't come back out for at least three hours, and by then Bobby had gone to eat and came back, starting to get worried. He walked in casually, trying to seem calm and invisible.

He found the brunette at the back of the store, surrounded by plaid shirts and jeans. She had several different coloured hoodies draped around her arms, and was struggling to carry all the clothes.

"You buyin' all those?" He raised a brow and folded his arms across his chest. Her head turned towards in and she sighed in relief.

"Oh! Bob-eh!" Elene swung her long locks away from her face. "Perfect timin'!" She shoved half of the clothes on the surprised man, who stumbled back and nearly toppled over a rack of frilly blouses.

"Woah! Girl, watchitt!" Bobby steadied himself and frowned at the small girl.

"Help me get these to the cash register, I am so done shopping today."

Elene wasn't a shopping kind of girl. She only did it out of necessity, or if she saw something she really liked. Overall, she was more of a homey person. Which was a bit ironic at the moment.

Bobby just followed her to the front of the store, and dumped the bundle of clothes clumsily on the floor next to the cashier.

The cashier was a pretty, Afican American girl with sparkly hazel eyes, which widened at the pile of clothes next to her.

"You sure that's all?" She muttered sarcastically, and started ringing them up, one by one. It was a slow, almost painful thing to watch as she pulled scanned the tags and pulled them off.

When they were all rung up and bagged, Elene handed her the credit card.

It was easier carrying the clothes with the bags, and Bobby helped Elene carry them to his truck. He tossed his bag in the back, but Elene yelped and had him get it back out. She got in the passenger seat, but had no room for her legs because she insisted her bags ride in the cab.

"You hungry? I ate, I 'upose you're starving." Bobby offered after Elene's stomach growled the second time.

"As hungry as a hippo." Came the reply. He stopped at a fast food place and she got her food.

Elene spent the rest of the ride back listening to the rusty car barrel down the road, making much more noise than it should've. A small smile graced her lips and she popped the last french fry in her mouth.

"Mm. Thank you, Bobby. You're so nice." Elene said after a few minutes.

"The least I could do." He was blushing slightly at the compliment.

She laughed, and then looked down at her lap.

'I wonder how Sam and Dean are doing?'

But she already knew the answer.

* * *

Sam and Dean hadn't been having much luck with this case. Sam's plans failed again and again, and the unspoken tension between him and Dean was not helping the situation.

Everything was going wrong, but he had a job to do.

Save people. Hunt things. That's how it needs to go.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to lower behind the horizon when Bobby pulled up in front of his house.

Elene yawned and hopped out of the car, grabbing her bags and dragging them into the house after Bobby. She plopped down the bags in the middle on the living room floor, and went to get a glass of water.

The aged hunter hadn't been watching where he feet had been walking, and nearly tripped on the clothes.

"Girl!" He growled as he straightened up. "Move these damn bags from the middle of ma' floor!"

She grinned sheepishly and put her glass down on the table, wincing.

"Oh...I'm sorry Bobby!" Elene lept up and pushed the bags towards the wall. Well, she tried to.

"Oh-My-Castiel's-Father!" She said through clenched teeth. "Why-Is-So-Hard?!"

She had her shoulder pressed against the pile of clothes, legs pushing behind her. Inch by inch, she was beating back the small mountain with difficulty.

Bobby watched her for a second, debating whether or not to help. Nah, he decided. Let her struggle, after all, he almost fell. Chuckling to himself, he stepped behind his desk.

"I have a bit of research to catch up on...You jest keep on doin' that."

"Fuck-you!" She muttered, finally ending her struggle with one last push. "Yay!" Elene cheered weakly, crawling on top of the pile and closing her eyes.

It was becoming harder to believe this was a dream, because her tired body and this soft pile of clothes were demanding she know otherwise.

"Hey, do ya know more ab-" Bobby cut himself off after he looked up.

"Oh." He smiled to himself, and continued on with this research.

He could always ask her later.

* * *

It was around two 'o clock a.m. and the Winchesters were in the Impala, speeding down the road with Dean in the driver's seat.

"Hey, should we bring her?" Sam asked, using a flashlight to read a file.

"Are you kidding me? Cases don't get any weirder than this, you know? Dead vic with with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire. I don't think this is her kinda thing, you know?" Dean had a humored smile on his face.

"Yeah...but maybe we could call her? She said she knows about the future, so maybe she could tell us where the vampire is?" Sam's voice was flat, and he didn't look up from the files.

"C'mon, man!" Dean whined, "The hunt not good enough for you?"

"It's just...the world is coming to an end, and we have a girl who says she knows how this shit goes down. Things are getting a little complicated." He slammed down the files on the dashboard and switched off the flashlight.

"Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today, anyway." Dean started wagging his finger at Sam, "But what we can do, is chop off some vamps' heads."

Sam scoffed and started looking out the window.

"C'mon, man! It's like the good old days, an honest-to-goodness monster hunt." Dean paused, and Sam reluctantly turned back to him. "It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black and white case."

Lightning and thunder crashed simultaneously behind them, and this was, not by any means, a black and white case.

* * *

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry this was sooo late! I meant to post this earlier but stuff happened! I will try not to let it happen again. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, but sorry for not so much interaction with the boys. I wanted you to get a little more familiar with Elene before her first hunt. X3 **

**~whovianfangirl**

**9/21/14**


End file.
